


An Interlude

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets the wiggins as she works at her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Interlude  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/ST:TOS  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season two for BtVS and during "The Voyage Home" for ST:TOS. Just a, uh, _bit_, of tweaking with timelines and locations. ^^;

Buffy paused in her duties when something strange registered on her spidey sense, turning to squint at the gathering crowd. Something, somewhere, was _wildly_ off. Unfortunately, whatever vibes she was getting were completely unfamiliar to her, like nothing she'd ever felt, and she couldn't manage to pin down where they were coming from. With a frown, she set her bucket of fish aside, gently patting Gracie's fin as the animal waved it at her for attention, and pulled herself to her feet. Gillian, her boss, was standing just a bit away, telling the crowd about George and Gracie and what they'd been through since they had come into captivity, so Buffy made her way to the older woman's side quietly.

"Excuse me, Dr. Taylor?" Her voice was mild, but the message in her eyes was clear; they needed to talk. Gillian nodded then turned back to her tour group with a soft smile.

"If you'll excuse me, guys, it seems my assistant needs my help. Feel free to look around, there's plenty to see here. To your immediate right is some basic information about the humpback whale, to the left is a passage to the tank's underwater viewing port. Just, please don't cross the barriers, and I'll be back in a moment!"

As the customers dispersed, Buffy scanned them with squinted eyes. Many of them were wearing normally gaudy and tacky tourist clothing, but two older men stood out in her eyes immediately, and she wrinkled her nose. If it wasn't the middle of the day under the sun, she would have pegged that guy was a vampire. Really, who wore _robes_ anymore? Hippies? She laughed to herself, but after a moment Gillian's voice drew her out of her speculation, and she turned back to her boss.

"Anne, you listening?"

"Sorry. I just-" Shaking her head, she focused her thoughts. She knew she would sound silly, but thankfully Gillian had grown to trust her in the month or so that she'd been working here. "Something's wonky. I don't know what, just- watch out, okay?"

"Yeah, of course kiddo." The way the older woman said it, reaching out with a grin to ruffle her hair, made Buffy's chest tighten. It was hard sometimes, working with Gillian, because she looked _so much_ like her mom, and she treated the runaway almost like a surrogate daughter. "Why don't you get back over there, though. Looks like Gracie is trying to get your attention." Buffy turned to look, confused by the statement, but laughed as she realized the whale was indeed make a big show of surfacing just enough to blow a burst of mist into the air before swimming back to where the bucket still sat.

With a little grin, she nodded and hurried back over, letting herself fall back into the familiar role of caring for the two beautiful creatures that were the institute's pride and joy. It made her glad she'd come here instead of going to L.A. as she'd originally planned. She had George, Gracie, and Gillian here, three friends who (regardless of species) she cared for and could count on. She was going to miss the whales when they were eventually shipped out, but she and Gillian were going to keep trying. And as long as they were all together, Buffy would be happy to stay, never to have to return to the hell she'd left behind in Sunnydale.


End file.
